


The Date

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter Retirement, Hunters, Sabriel - Freeform, date, protection charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary goes on her first big date with a boy named Michael and Dean is uncomfortable with the idea. Written for raven-dust over on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

“I don’t like this,” Dean muttered for the hundredth time as he paced through his living room. Jo was sitting on the couch and reading a book, glancing up at her husband every once in a while and grinning. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that this was her life, that 18 years ago she and Dean had gotten together on what they thought was going to be there last night on Earth. Thankfully, it wasn’t and they had stayed together. Two years later, they had married and Jo found out she was pregnant. Little Mary was born in October and was immediately loved and welcomed and protected. After all, she was born into a family of hunters and no one was more committed to her safety.

“It’s just a date, Dean,” Jo repeated, placing a bookmark in her book and setting it on the arm of the couch. “Mary is 16 now and she’s old enough. She really likes this boy and she’s excited for tonight.”

“What do we really know about this boy?” Dean replied, stopping for a moment to glare at the front door. “I mean, his name is Michael. _Michael_. We have issues with dudes named Michael. Remember one wanted to wear me as an angel condom?”

“I doubt this boy is the archangel, honey,” Jo told him, voice poisonously sweet. “Besides, do you really want to disappoint Mary? This is her first big date.”

Before Dean could reply, footsteps sounded on the stairs. They were made of a homey cherry wood, as were most of the floors in the house. When he and Jo had been looking for a house near Bobby’s, this one had seemed like home the moment they walked in. They’d bought the house within a week and had everything moved in in two months. Granted, between the two of them it wasn’t much but they’d accumulated more stuff. Sam and Gabriel had helped, though Dean still had no idea how the snarky archangel had survived.

With flashing eyes and an excited grin, Mary ran into the living room and turned in a quick circle, the fabric of her skirt swishing out around her. It was a pale green and looked nice with the white top she was wearing. And if Dean thought the sleeves were too short and the collar a little low (which, to be honest, just showed her collarbones) he didn’t need Jo’s warning hiss not to say anything. He just stood back and marvelled again at the turn his life had taken.

“How do I look?” Mary asked, her green eyes bouncing between Dean and Jo as she toyed with a lock of blond hair. “Do you think Michael will like my outfit?”

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Jo replied warmly, smiling at her daughter. When Dean said nothing, she surreptitiously kicked him in the back of the leg. As Mary laughed, Dean rubbed a hand over his hair and nodded. He pulled Mary into a hug, fighting back tears as he thought of his little girl going out on her own.

“You’re perfect, Mary,” Dean whispered into her hair. “I love you so much.”

Mary wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him tight while Jo got up and joined the hug. They stood like that for a few seconds and then Mary pulled away. She fussed with her hair again, looking eagerly out the window for Michael. A few minutes later, a dark blue car pulled up and a nervous-looking young boy got out. Dean scrutinized him as he walked up to the door and had to admit he liked what he saw. Though there was no need to let the boy know that.

“Uncle Sam recommended a movie and a drive-in restaurant for tonight,” Mary called over her shoulder as she went to open the door. “I really hope everything goes well.” Dean watched as the door was pulled open, putting on his best annoyed-father face while Jo just chuckled and wrapped her arms around his arm. Michael stepped into the foyer, smiling as he greeted Mary. She gave him a quick hug then led him into the living room to meet her parents.

“Mom, Dad, this is Michael,” Mary said, tugging the boy forward. His nervousness grew as he took in Dean’s face but still held out his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester,” Michael said, his voice pleasant. “I am really curious about something, though, if you don’t mind. Mary’s bracelet, where did you get it?”

Mary looked at her bracelet in surprise, the protection symbols jangling. Dean had had it made based on what he remembered of the bracelet his mother wore when the angels had sent him back in time. If Sam and Gabriel ever decided to adopt or something, Dean was going to make sure any of their kids had the same bracelet. He felt Jo shift beside him, falling into a fighting stance. Michael tracked the movement, a slight nod the only indication he saw it.

“Why do you ask?” Dean asked, trying to stall to figure out what was going on.

“Well, the symbols are all protection ones and very powerful if I remember correctly,” Michael replied, tilting his head to the side a bit. “I’ve only ever seen hunters wearing that sort of jewelry and I was wondering... if you were hunters.”

Dean glared at the boy, wondering how much to tell him. Michael just stood there, waiting patiently for an answer while Mary just rolled her eyes at her parents. Finally, she sighed and walked out to the foyer again, pulling a bag from the closet.

“Just test him Dad,” she said, thrusting the bag at Dean. “I know you were going to do it anyway.”

Dean pulled out some salt, holy water, a silver knife, and borax. Even if the kid had known nothing about hunters and the supernatural, Dean _was_ going to test him. Demons had seduced them in the past and Dean was damned if it was going to happen to his daughter. Jo took the holy water and salt, sprinkling both on Michael. He sneezed a bit at the salt but had no other reaction. Dean splashed the borax over his hand then cut a shallow slice in the palm with the silver knife.

“Satisfied?” Michael asked, pressing on the cut on his palm. “I’m all human.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean replied, carefully putting the objects back in the bag and tossing it onto the couch. “Care to explain how you know about the life?”

“My dad was a hunter. Got out of the life when he met my mom but he spoke of a hunter he used to hunt with. Guy named John Winchester,” Michael replied, checking the wound on his palm. It had stopped bleeding. “Mind if I get a washcloth or something to get the blood off?”

Jo went into the kitchen to get wet a dishrag for him to wipe to blood off. Dean felt the blood drain from his face and stumbled back to sit on the couch. Though it had been years, the mention of his father still felt like a punch in the gut. And with the pain came the remembered guilt. Something Dean doubted he’d ever get over. Jo came back and Michael cleaned his hands quickly, handing the cloth bag with thanks.

“So, Dad, can we go now?” Mary asked with what she thought to be admirable patience.

“Go have fun, sweetheart,” Jo replied while Dean nodded. He fixed Michael with a glare and waited until the boy was focussed fully on him.

“If you know about the Winchesters and hunters, you know exactly what I can do to you,” Dean said smoothly, face devoid of any emotion. “So if she comes back harmed in any way, there is no place on Earth you can run.”

“I’ll have her back by eleven,” Michael promised, quailing only a little under the force of Dean’s words and eyes. Mary hugged both of her parents again and pecked their cheeks before heading out to Michael’s car. He nodded to both of them while Dean stood to watch them drive away. Jo moved next to him, insinuating herself under Dean’s arm.

“How about a movie?” she offered with little hope he’d take her up on it. Jo was fairly certain Dean was going to be pacing the house and checking the windows every couple minutes until Mary was safely home.

“Later,” Dean replied, pressing a kiss to her temple absently. Jo chuckled quietly to herself and stood with Dean for as long as he stood still. Once he started pacing, Jo sat back down and alternated between reading her book and watching Dean. And true to her prediction, the hunter didn’t calm down until Mary was dropped off with a big smile precisely at eleven.


End file.
